


Helgen v.37

by otherstories



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherstories/pseuds/otherstories
Summary: Vad händer när allting egentligen är bra och livet fortsätter vidare men man samtidigt är rädd för att fucka upp? Kan man tycka om någon för mycket? En helg ur Isaks POV.EDIT: Detta är den första fic jag skrev och när jag nu läste igenom den så fick jag lust att putsa lite på den. Tänkte lägga till en (2) och lägga det som ett nytt kapitel direkt efter det kapitel som jag gjort edits på. (Som att kommunicera med sig själv lite senare.)





	1. Torsdag kväll

Isak står i trappuppgången och känner försiktigt på handtaget till ytterdörren. Han vet inte riktigt vad han hoppas på. Om dörren glider upp så är Even hemma men en ensam stund i lugn och ro garanteras av ett dörrhandtag som är stumt. Isak känner att han får samvetskval över att han önskar sig en tom lägenhet just nu. Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt. Han är så trött att han inte vet riktigt ut eller in. Blev lite för sen kväll hemma hos Jonas även om det var kul. Han vann ju över honom i Fifa men måste få sova nu. Känner på dörrhandtaget igen, lite mer bestämt den här gången.

Dörren är låst. Isak suckar lite för sig själv, på ett sätt blir han ändå besviken. Främst över sig själv och sitt velande, han måste skärpa sig innan något går sönder.

Isak låser upp dörren och tänder i hallen. Känner att det luktar Evi och hans doft gör Isak på ett ögonblick mjuk i själen. Fuck obeslutsamhet. Smyger fram till vardagsrummet som är tomt och messar ett ”Var är du? Hemma nu”. Han får svar bara några minuter senare. ”Extrapass bby, blir sen.” Lättnaden över att veta var han hänger är alltid lika befriande och Isak kan fokusera på tandborstningen i lugn och ro efter att han flyttat under hela urvalet av deras tröjor som Even slängt på sängen. Han vill krypa ner i sängen och bara sova nu utan att grubbla på något alls.

 


	2. Torsdag kväll (2)

Isak står i trappuppgången och känner försiktigt på handtaget till ytterdörren. Deras bruna ytterdörr är sliten och brevinkastet glappar. Med jämna mellanrum brukar Even ringa till vaktmästaren och be honom skruva åt låset. Han är lite nojig för att någon ska bryta sig in och ta hans LP-samling. Och skylten som Eva pärlat åt dem, ”I & E”, hänger mitt på dörren. Isak tyckte först de gröna och gula pärlorna sken lite för starkt i trappuppgången men nu har han vant sig. Och Eva blev så smickrad över Even som direkt gick och använde upp halva paketet med häftmassa för att deras avtryck ska synas i hela grannskapet. Even tyckte Isak var oromantisk när han klistrade upp en vit sticker med ”Reklam- nej tack” på brevinkastet, _det förstör helhetsintrycket baby_ , men Isak hade stått på sig. Nästa gång de gick ut med skräpet så hade Isak lett retsamt hela vägen till tidningsåtervinningen och viftat med en lätt papperskasse innan Even hade kastat en gammal Dagbladet på honom.

\----

Han känner försiktigt på handtaget igen och han vet inte riktigt vad han hoppas på. Om dörren glider upp så är Even hemma. Even brukar inte låsa om han är hemma och han vet att Isak kommer hem snart. En ensam stund i lugn och ro garanteras av ett dörrhandtag som är stumt. Isak har många gånger i fyllan försökt bända ner handtaget innan han insett att dörren varit låst. Om inte Even försökt gå före honom i trappan för att undvika att Isak vrickar handleden i sina försök att bryta sig igenom en låst dörr. Det har också hänt några gånger att en sömndrucken Even fått öppna dörren efter att Isak bara skulle stanna en stund till hos Jonas och ganska många öl senare inte riktigt haft koordinationen att förstå om dörren var låst eller inte.

Men det vet han nu efter att ha känt på dörrhandtaget igen, lite mer bestämt den här gången. Dörren är låst och brevinkastets glipa avslöjar inget ljus. Isak suckar lite för sig själv, för på ett sätt blir han ändå besviken. Främst över sig själv och sitt velande, han måste skärpa sig innan något går sönder. Han lutar pannan mot dörren som är väldigt kall mot hans panna och andas några gånger. Isak känner att han får samvetskval över att han önskar sig en tom lägenhet just nu. Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt Evi. Han är så trött att han inte vet riktigt ut eller in. Blev lite för sen kväll hemma hos Jonas även om det var kul och skönt att få tänka på någonting annat. Isak vann ju över honom i Fifa men nu måste han få sova. Kan inte stå i en trappuppgång och vela som en annan idiot.

Det förtjänar inte Even.

\----

Isak låser upp dörren och tänder i hallen. Lamporna som hänger ner från halltaket gör mjuka skuggor över de vita väggarna. Even letade länge efter dessa lampor för det är alltid Even som tänker på sådana detaljer. Isak tänker inte så mycket på vad som gör detaljerna. Det är liksom mysigt per automatik när Even är i ett rum. Och när han sa det till Even en gång så hade Even lyft upp honom på köksbordet och hånglat med honom i typ en kvart.

Han känner hur det luktar Evi i lägenheten och hans doft gör Isak på ett ögonblick mjuk i själen. Fuck obeslutsamhet. Isak smyger fram till vardagsrummet som är tomt men han kan se att Even har haft bråttom för det ligger kläder slängda i soffan som inte fanns där när han själv stack iväg tidigare. Nu saknar han Evi och vill somna med honom. Vet inte vad han tänkte på tidigare, varför det känns som ett stort steg att öppna ytterdörren till deras lägenhet. När Isak väl är härinne så är även Evens förmodade närvaro så självklar. Som att lägenheten inte är sitt riktiga jag förrän båda är hemma. Får fram telefonen och skickar iväg ett meddelande, han vet inte riktigt var Even är och det stressar honom lite.

”var är du? hemma nu”.

Isak går in i badrummet och klämmer ut tandkräm på sin tandborste. Ser vilka blåa fält han har under ögonen, han sov riktigt uselt i natt. Som att hans samvete håller honom vaken. Isak hoppas att Even inte märkte det, han behöver sova själv utan att någon ligger och vrider sig som en mask bredvid honom. Han kränger av sig jeansen och drar hoodien över huvudet innan han börjar borsta tänderna. Han kan inte komma på om Even skulle vara någonstans och det gör honom orolig. Isak ville vara ensam, ja, men han vill också veta var Even är.

”Extrapass bby, blir sen”

Evens svar lyser upp skärmen innan Isak hunnit gå för långt in i tankarna. Lättnaden över att veta var han är alltid lika befriande och Isak kan fokusera på tandborstningen i lugn och ro. Spottar ut tandkrämen, sköljer av borsten och lämnar ljuset på i hallen så det inte ska vara helt mörkt när Even kommer hem. Han blir ståendes ett tag på tröskeln och ser på deras säng och inser att han måste flytta undan hela urvalet av deras tröjor som Even slängt där. Han måste verkligen ha haft bråttom. Isak tar ett stort famntag som han dröser över på soffan. Han vill bara krypa ner i sängen och sova nu utan att grubbla på något alls. T-shirten är lätt att skala av sig och stegen till sängen är korta. Inte tänka på någonting alls.


	3. Torsdag natt

Isak vaknar av att Even kryper ner bakom honom, tätt intill. ”Hej baby” viskar Even och håller om honom. Evi är varm och luktar som bara han gör. En sömndrucken Isak som helst skulle vilja krypa in under skinnet på honom får nöja sig med kyssa hans axel innan tillbaks till sömnen, mumlandes ”Evi, Evi.”


	4. Torsdag natt (2)

Isak vaknar av att Even kryper ner bakom honom, tätt intill. Han är varm och luktar så som bara han gör. Nu har han dessutom kvar en doft av kaffe och kanelbullar efter jobbet som verkar sitta i håret. Isak känner dofterna ända in i drömlandet dit han är på väg igen. Han för upp en hand bakom sig och får fatt i en hårtest till Even och tvinnar lite halvt på den. Den andra handen är begravd under kudden för han somnar nästan alltid på sidan.

”Hej baby”, viskar Even och håller om honom.

Evi är hemma, de har rena lakan i sängen och just nu finns det inga problem alls. På väg in i sömnen är det enklare att veta vad som egentligen spelar roll. Och inte.

När Even ligger sådär och håller om honom och stryker över magen så vill Isak egentligen bara krypa under skinnet på honom. Han känner sig så trygg för det finns inga barriärer just där mellan dem. Täcke, kuddar och några centimeter till Evens halsgrop.

Isak vet att han inte kan krypa in under skinnet på honom men han vänder sig om på ryggen och drar ner Even över sig så att han kommer åt att ge en kram. Isak andas in Evens doft på hans högra axel och ger huden en kyss. Han vet att han själv är på väg att somna igen och han är för trött för att säga någonting. Han vet också att Even inte heller förväntar sig det.

Isak rullar tillbaks på sidan och Even följer efter hans rörelse och drar täcket om dem innan hans händer landar på Isaks mage igen. ”Evi, Evi”, mumlar Isak innan han definitivt somnar om.

 

 

 


	5. Fredag morgon

Isak vaknar av att Even rumsterar om i köket och skrattar åt NorgeJodel på Instagram. När Evi mår bra så brukar han kolla instagram medan han rostar bröd och kokar te. ”God morgon, är du redan vaken? Du har ju sovmorgon” säger Even och lutar sig mot kökskarmen med en tom tekopp. ”Kan ju inte sova när du skrattar så högt heller”, klagar Isak men han känner att hans flin tar bort udden av kritiken. ”Sorry ass, men jag älskar det här kontot.” svarar Even utan att se skyldig ut alls.

Isak kliver upp ur sängen, han fattar inte hur han kunde stå och vela i trappuppgången igår kväll. Vad är det han är så rädd för egentligen? Man är sin egen största fiende har han hört. Med Even är allt som vanligt, han går runt och grejar i sin värld, deras värld, med så vardagliga saker. Ibland toppar det men det är allt längre mellan de värsta dalarna. Even har mått ganska bra under en längre period. Och mår Even bra så har Isak också det oftast ganska fint. Men han har trots detta på senare tid allt oftare känt sig som en alien. Inte inför Even såhär i köket, eller när han ligger så nära att Isak bara kan dra in doften av honom i sömnen utan att vara riktigt vaken. Men en sen kväll i trappuppgången. Behöver Even honom när och om allt är bra? Stöttekontakt och käresta samtidigt och det där lilla tvivlet i magtrakten som kan slå till när man minst anar det. Några sena kvällar till och han kanske fuckar upp allt. Isak ser på Even och tänker att han måste skärpa sig.

”Planer idag eller” frågar Even medan han röjer undan på köksbänken. Isak sträcker på sig samtidigt som han släpper ut ett ”veeet inte” och Even vänder sig om och smeker honom över magen. ”Kanske med grabbarna, ska höra med Jonas. Vad tänker du?” Even har vänt sig tillbaka till disken och svarar att han kanske ska ta en öl med några kursare från filmvetenskapen. Isak får gärna joina om han vill. ”Mm, om jag är tillräckligt spännande för dem ja” svarar Isak i lätt ironisk ton. ”Ha, var kom det ifrån?” Even skrattar till men vänder sig om och ser på honom med forskande blick. Ser igenom honom. ”Skämtade bara, förlåt, det var ett dåligt skämt. Jag gillar dina nya kompisar”. Even skakar på huvudet och böjer sig ner över köksstolen där Isak sitter och kramar honom. Isak blundar och tar emot en kyss på kinden medan hans Evi viskar att Isak är det bästa, bästa.


	6. Fredag morgon (2)

Isak vaknar av att Even rumsterar om i köket och skrattar åt NorgeJodel på Instagram. Eller förmodligen är det kontot som roar honom just nu. När Even har en bra dag så älskar han att kolla in allmänhetens bidrag till världen på sociala medier medan han rostar bröd och kokar te.

Isak kravlar upp sängen och hittar gårdagens T-shirt på golvet som han drar på sig över boxern. Måste duscha innan han drar till skolan sen. Han går bort till dörröppningen och ställer sig och tittar på Even. Even har svarta nya jeans och en av Isaks hoodies på sig. Han är snygg. Isak känner hur det hugger till lite i magen som det alltid gör när han ser honom för första gången varje dag. Som att han måste justera in sig lite, vänja sig, trots att han har haft hans doft i näsan hela natten.

Even snurrar runt och märker att Isak tittar på honom. ”God morgon, är du redan vaken? Du har ju sovmorgon?” säger han och lutar sig mot köksskåpet med en tom tekopp. ”Kan ju inte sova när du skrattar så högt heller”, klagar Isak men han känner att hans flin tar bort udden av kritiken. ”Sorry alltså, men jag älskar det här kontot.” svarar Even utan att se skyldig ut alls. ”Du gör det ja”, mumlar Isak tillbaks och glider ner på en köksstol. Men trots all noja så vaknar han hundra gånger hellre av Evens skratt än sitt egna alarm. Det vet Even också.

När han sitter där vid köksbordet och Even sätter fram smöret så fattar han inte hur han kunde stå och vela i trappuppgången igår kväll. Vad är det som han är så rädd för egentligen? Han har hört någonstans att man är sin egen värsta fiende. Trots att allt är som vanligt med Even, han går runt och grejar i sin, deras, värld med så vardagliga saker. Ibland toppar det men det är allt längre mellan de värsta dalarna. Han har mått ganska bra under en längre period. Och mår Even bra så har Isak det oftast ganska fint.

Trots det så har han allt oftare känt sig utanför sig själv, främmande inför allt som är deras. Inte inför Even såhär i köket, eller när han ligger så nära Isak att han bara kan dra in doften av honom utan att vara riktigt vaken. Men en sen kväll i trappuppgången kan det bara slå till. Det där lilla tvivlet i magtrakten. Stöttekontakt och käresta samtidigt. Hur länge funkar det och behöver Even honom egentligen när allting är bra? Några sena kvällar till och han kanske förstör precis allt.

Isak ser på Even och tänker att han måste skärpa sig.

\----

”Planer idag eller” frågar Even medan han röjer undan på köksbänken. Isak vet att Even snart måste sticka till skolan och han själv har planer på att gå och lägga sig igen. Bara en liten stund till.

”Vet inte”, svarar Isak medan han sträcker på sig och gäspar och tröjan glider upp över magen. Even vänder sig över honom och ger honom en snabb kyss på kinden och smeker honom hastigt över magen. ”Kanske med grabbarna, ska höra med Jonas. Vad tänker du?”

Even ställer sig upp och vänder sig mot diskbänken igen och börjar hälla upp diskvatten. ”Ska kanske ta en öl med några kursare sen. Du får gärna joina om du vill”.

Isak tycker att det är som ett frågetecken efter den andra meningen.

”Mm, om jag är tillräckligt spännande för dem, ja”, svarar han i lätt ironisk ton för att dölja det han egentligen känner och trummar med fingrarna på bordet. Som han inte vet vad det är. Men de är i köket, i deras egna zon. Allt borde vara bra.

Even skrattar till men vänder sig om och ser plötsligt lite allvarlig ut när han tittar på Isak. Den forskande blicken.

”Ha, var kom det ifrån?”

Isak tycker plötsligt att han känner sig genomskinlig, som att Even kan se rakt igenom alla hans lager. Han rycker på axlarna som för att ta ner vad han precis sagt. ”Skämtade bara, sorry. Det var ett dåligt skämt.” Han tystnar och biter sig lite i läppen. ”Jag gillar dina nya kompisar”, lägger han till och småler lite för att maskera det genomskinliga.

Even stänger av kranen medan han skakar på huvudet. Han går fram till honom och för andra gången den här morgonen så går han fram och böjer sig över honom. ”Isak”, säger han lågt med den där rösten som ger Isak mjuka rysningar inifrån. Han kramar honom över skuldrorna och kysser honom på båda kinderna. Han luktar Even och tryggt och ännu mer Even för varje sekund som han står sådär.

”Du är den bästa, bästa”, viskar han. Och just nu så kan Isak tro på honom.

 

 


	7. Fredag lunch

Isak sitter i kantinan och petar i sig några kalla pastaskruvar. Even har skurit korvbitarna till hjärtan, så himla typiskt honom av honom att orka göra det en sen kväll för att de skulle få en estetisk lunch på varsitt håll. ”Så kan du tänka på mig när du äter”. Som om Isak inte tänkte på honom nog ändå.

Jonas och Magnus joinar vid bordet. ”Fina hjärtan” kommenterar Jonas medan Magnus snor åt sig ett. ”Mm, Evenlove gissar jag” smackar Magnus. Isak försöker rycka på axlarna lite nonchalant men misslyckas då han börjar le lite generat, ”Ha, vem annars?”.

Magnus och Jonas börjar prata om helgen medan Isak zoomar ut och rättar till kepsen. Han har lite ångest över kommentaren han droppade till Evi i morses, så himla onödig. Even såg rakt igenom honom där, fan. När Evi är så himla glad för den där kursen, måste ju ge honom det.

”Imorgon då, Isak? Blir fett” avbryter Jonas hans grubblerier. ”Vadå?”, och Jonas anklagar honom för att inte hänga med. ”Fest hos Magnus ju, har du glömt det?”. Isak reser sig upp medan han svarar att han aldrig för sitt liv skulle glömma detta. För andra gången idag använder han sig av ironi, men denna gång känns det mer på sin plats. ”Hörs sen då, guttah” säger Isak och drar vidare till dagens näst sista lektion.


	8. Fredag eftermiddag

” _Mötas utanför KB vid sju när jag slutat? Sugen på öl och äventyr med dig._ ” Evens sms plingar till i det folktomma biblioteket och Isak blir varm i hela kroppen.

” _Några kursare hakar på en stund, de vill också ha öl. Jag vill ha öl. Men mest vill jag ha dig, så vi drar HEM när du vill._ ” Isak blir röd om kinderna där han hänger på armbågarna över lånedisken och läser Evens andra meddelande.


	9. Fredag kväll

”Ja, men det gäller ju liksom att hitta den där dynamiken…” 

Isak hänger inte med på vad Even och hans kompisar pratar om när de sitter på det nyare stället som någon av Evens kursare hittat. Men de är trevliga. Det var ju bara han själv som var osäker i morse. Och i går. Eller om han ska vara ärlig sedan höstterminen började för några veckor sedan. Evi träffar ju massa nya människor nu men Isak är ju samma Isak. Han känner sig osäker på sig själv, rädd att Evi ska tröttna på honom i längden om han inte hänger med på vad Evi tycker är viktigt. Skära korvhjärtan eller se på Baz Luhrmanns alster på helgnätterna. Vissa av Evens kursare är väldigt… kreativa. Isak är inte sån. Ta artsy bilder till ett instagramkonto som okända människor ska följa är inte riktigt vad han tycker är en meningsfull tillvaro. Men man ska ju inte döma. Isak tar en klunk av ölen och känner sig rättvis. Om jakten på likes är viktigt för de personer som Evi hänger med så kan de få så mycket sånt som de önskar sig, tänker han. Even är glad i ögonen och fullt uppslukad i samtalet. Han ska inte säga något till Even om vad han tänker på, det är ju onödigt när allt annat är bra. Even mår fint, det är ju det viktigaste.

Even skrattar och tittar till på honom. ”Går det bra, baby?” mimar han. Isak nickar och ler lite försiktigt, just nu är det bra. Så länge Evis hand är ett knä ifrån honom så går allting. Inga konstiga rädslor för att han själv ska göra något dumt, alla aliens är i sina moderskepp. Even fortsätter prata om en av kursens demonlärare medan han tar Isaks hand i sin och smeker honom över handflatan.


	10. Fredag natt

Att det kan vara så enkelt att trycka ned ett handtag i en trappuppgång samtidigt som man blir upphånglad mot dörren. Isak tvekar inte en enda sekund. "Du är så jäkla fin baby." Och sen vara hemma i sängen med Evi. Deras säng i bara deras lägenhet. Evi ass! 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för fina kommentarer, vad glad jag blir!


	11. Lördag förmiddag

Isak vaknar till av ett meddelande från Jonas; ”Fixar du öl? Du är skyldig mig ett sexpack.” Dålig start på dagen känner han, det är ju snarare Jonas som är skyldig honom öl. Isak grymtar lite yrvaket medan han lägger mobilen på golvet och lägger sig tillrätta i sängen. Han har vaknat på fel sida, helt klart. Varför är inte Even i sängen bredvid honom? Evens närvaro brukar alltid ta udden av det värsta oavsett vad det än är. Men så kommer han ihåg att Even sagt att han skulle träffa sin studiegrupp för det var enda gången på veckan som alla kunde samtidigt. Perfekt med lördag förmiddag. Inte.

Isak borrar ner huvudet i kudden som Even sovit på och tänker hundra tankar samtidigt; Måste göra klart fysikkapitlet tills nästa vecka, kudden luktar Evi, jäkla Jonas att alltid tjata på honom om att köpa öl, saknar att inte gå på samma skola som Evi även om det tar emot att erkänna det högt för sig själv.

Isak känner efter i kroppen och noterar att han bara är lite bakis vilket bådar ju gott inför kvällen. Egentligen skulle han nog helst velat vara hemma med Even och sett någon film bara, de hade ju det så himla fint i natt, men klart de ska gå. Han känner att han fortfarande ligger lite back på vänskapskontot hos grabbarna after Even så att säga, även om de har sagt att det är lugnt. De gillar ju Even och har ju gjort allt för att han ska känna sig välkommen i deras klick. Men han kan fortfarande bli röd om kinderna när han tänker på hur han ljög den där gången och sa att festen hos Emma vart inställd. Han kunde ju bara fejkat huvudvärk i chatten och så kunde grabbarna ha dragit iväg på förfest med förstistjejer som går igång på placeboeffekt. Nej, nu var han elak, men den där jäkla iprenen alltså. Men det var riktigt jobbigt när Mahdi kallade honom för en svikare även om han sa det i en lätt ton, Isak är ju inte sån egentligen. Får inte banga fest. Det var väl så också att Magnus storasysters bästa kompis eller hur det nu var kände Even på något sätt. Parallella universum till trots så är Oslo verkligen inte större än en ankdamm ibland.

Isak försöker peppa sig själv. Han har ibland distans nog till sitt eget humör för att inse att han är grumpy denna morgon. Som om Even kände på sig Isaks state of mind så plingar det till i mobilen. ”Vaken bby?”. Isak känner att han är grinig och inte kan hjälpa att han svarar; ”Nu är jag det men du borde ju vart här hos mig då.” Evens meddelande dyker snabbt upp på skärmen. ”Lägg dig på min kudde bara. Snart hemma.”

Isak väljer att lyssna råd på hans råd och somnar om, tänker att det ger ny chans till helgfeeling.


	12. Lördag kväll

Isak är full. 

Inte så full att han kommer däcka på toaletten dit han är på väg men tillräckligt för att världen ska snurra om han böjer på huvudet. Han har inte sett Even på länge, Evi försvann ut i hallen vinkandes till honom med ett paket Marlboro tillsammans med några av sina vänner. Han kände visst några av Magnus systers vänner som också var där. Isak minns inte när det var bara. Han behöver ju i och för sig inte veta var Even är. Det är helt lugnt. Isaks privata kom ihåg-lista; inte bli avundsjuk, inte fucka upp, inte bli för full. Fast det sista är nog försent.

\----

Var är Even? Isak kommer ner från övervåningen efter sitt toabesök och försöker spana bland folket i vardagsrummet. Går verkligen alla på Nissen? Han känner knappt igen hälften. Alla som han inte känner trängs i hallen och vidare ut i köket medan musiken står på högsta volym. Isak vinglar lite och fumlar efter mobilen som han inte hittar. Stress. Det påminner honom om en annan fest som han helst inte vill tänka på. Som han redan tänkt klart på och som han och Even har pratat färdigt om. Det är lugnt. Det är bara jobbigt när han känner att han mår som han mår. Han vill bara vara med Even just nu och få en kram och känna in hans lukt lite. 

 ”Isaaaak, kom hit” tjoar Eva från hallen och slänger sig om halsen på honom. Eva är nog inte heller helt nykter resonerar Isak, men nuförtiden har hon tack och lov slutat försöka hångla med honom även om hon blir jättefull. Det blir svårt att hålla balansen med Evas tyngd och Isak hamnar på golvet. Jonas frågar vad det är som händer och om de inte ska gå upp och röka lite medan han hjälper honom upp. Isak skakar på huvudet, vill hitta Even först. ”Har du sett honom?” frågar Isak Jonas som svarar nej. Ännu mera stress.

”Titta vad jag hittade!” ropar Magnus uppifrån övervåningen ner till gänget i hallen och visar stolt upp en flaska whiskey. ”Fick den av brorsan som pre 18-årspresent, ska vi?”. Jonas konstaterar att då blir det alla fall något rökigt ikväll; ”Följ med upp Isak, han är ju här någonstans. Det är chill.”

 


	13. Lördag natt

Efter att de börjat dricka Magnus whiskey i det enda lediga minsta rummet på övervåningen, oklart om det var Magnus mammas walk in closet men han spillde i alla fall inte på någonting, så snurrar världen definitivt fortare. Han vet inte hur länge de har suttit därinne men luften tog slut. Isak har glömt bort att han inte hittar sin telefon och det verkar nu som att halva Oslo dansar i vardagsrummet. Han tar sig ner för halltrappan, måste ha frisk utomhusluft.

”Där är du ju, shit vad jag har letat” hör han plötsligt Even ropa. Han står vid ytterdörren med jackan på. ”Det kan du ju inte ha gjort tillräckligt då” svarar Isak svajandes på nedersta trappsteget. ”Vad snackar du om? Har ju ringt och smsat och, men vänta lite, hur full är du baby?” säger Even som gått mot honom och försöker stryka honom över kinden men Isak väjer undan. Han är sur och fyllesårad. 

”Jag är inte så full som du tror.” svarar han hetsigt. Even frågar honom lite syrligt vad Isak tror att han egentligen tror. Isak reagerar instinktivt på Evens tonfall och vill komma närmare honom. Han tar sista steget ned mot golvet så han står precis framför honom. Even rör honom inte, och han ser trött ut. ”Vad håller du på med?” säger han lågt med sin mörka röst och ser på Isak. Isak skäms i sin öldimma men den inre femåringen tar över. Anfall är bästa försvar. ”Jag letade efter dig men du var borta och jag hittade inte dig för du stod säkert och snackade med dina vänner som är mycket roligare när jag letade efter dig och du var säkert glad för att du inte behövde ta hand om mig inför dina perfekta vänner.”

Varför rabblar han sådär osammanhängande? Kan inte stoppa sig själv. Even ser rakt i ögonen på honom och förråder inte med en min av vad han tänker. Fan, Isak har glömt bort sin kom ihåg-lista. Punkt ett, inte bli avundsjuk, punkt två, inte fucka upp. Vad var tredje grejen? Inte bli för full. Försent på samtliga punkter. Det är lite svårt att hålla balansen där han står, Isak tänker att han nog väl aldrig fått Even besviken förut men någon gång, kanske just i Magnus hall, ska väl vara den första.

”Nu ska du dricka vatten och sluta prata innan du säger något som bara gör dig ledsen efteråt. Sen ska vi hem.” säger Even bestämt och tar av sig jackan. Han rör fortfarande inte Isak när han börjar gå i riktning mot köket. Det är fullt av folk och Isak vill att de ska stöta ihop så att de kommer nära. Han vill ju nudda vid Even och liksom säga förlåt men just nu så kan han inte ta det första steget. Han vet inte riktigt varför men så är det. Even räcker Isak ett glas vatten och nickar att han ska dricka upp. Isak lyder, han som annars hatar att dricka vatten när han är full. Han håller sig i diskbänken, vågar knappt titta på Even. Det känns som att han ser Even på nytt liksom. Det är hans Even men just nu ändå inte. Vad händer när man säger saker bara för att försöka såra? Han har ju definitivt druckit för mycket ikväll, men suget i magen försvann efter några öl. Och framförallt efter lite whiskey, brände ju i hela halsen. Nu svider halsen av andra orsaker. Bra jobbat Isak Valtersen.

Magnus storasyster och hennes kompisar kommer in i köket och börjar prata med Even. Bra, då slipper de stå tysta i alla fall. Isak tvingar i sig vattnet och håller låg profil. Even fyller upp glaset på nytt och räcker det till Isak igen.

”Vad söta ni är” säger en av tjejerna och Isak försöker sig på ett leende trots att han kan vara allergisk mot just såna kommentarer, det beror på vem som säger dem. De som säger så bara för att han är ihop med en kille eller de som säger så för att han är ihop med Even. Det är en ganska så viktig skillnad men alla fattar ju inte det. Isak vågar fortfarande inte se på Even, är för rädd för att ha gjort bort sig rejält. Perfekta vänner, var kom det ifrån liksom. Men varför säger inte Even något, han borde ju fatta att bara han tar första steget så kommer ju Isak att säga förlåt.

Medan Isak försöker få i sig det andra vattenglaset, det går trögare än det första, fortsätter festen i köket. Even lät kommentaren om deras gullighet passera obemärkt förbi utan att vara oartig sådär som bara han kan göra och började prata med Magnus storasyster istället. Isak har ingen aning om vad de pratar om, han kan inte koncentrera sig för han vet inte vad han ska göra när han druckit upp vattnet. Even löser det åt honom för i samma sekund som han ställer ner det tomma glaset på diskbänken tar Even honom om axlarna och börjar fösa honom lite framför sig. "Så fint att ni var här ikväll, men nu ska jag få hem honom här." säger Even till tjejerna. De verkar förstå och ganska så snabbt har de lämnat huset.

På vägen hem somnar Isak på spårvagnen lutad mot Even. Even som fortfarande inte säger någonting, han hummade lite frånvarande bara när Isak sa att han inte visste var hans mobil var. Sen orkade inte Isak hålla ögonen öppna längre. 

\----

Hemma klär Even av Isak och bäddar ner honom i sängen medan han själv är fullt påklädd. Det som annars kan vara bland det hetaste känns just nu bara som ett stort avståndstagande. På Isaks mumlande fråga om inte han också ska gå och lägga sig samtidigt som Even drar upp täcket till hakan på honom, blir svaret att han ska gå ut och röka lite.

Innan Isak somnar ser han Evens siluett från balkongen på vardagsrumsväggen. Han måste ha rökt tre cigg. Minst.


	14. Söndag förmiddag

Isak vaknar nedborrad i Evens kudde. Den luktar rök. Han är fruktansvärt bakis och det känns som att han inte kan röra på sig. För tusende gången det här dygnet tänker han på var Even är, lägenheten är alldeles tyst. Även om Isak inte orkar lyfta på huvudet och se efter så känner han att Even inte är där, det märks liksom i luften. Isak kan inte minnas att Even sagt att han skulle jobba idag, men just nu är allting en enda röra i huvudet. 

Han fumlar av ren vana efter mobilen på golvet men kommer på att han ju aldrig hittade den igår. Det står ett vattenglas bredvid sängen och Isak sätter sig upp och tar en klunk. Minns inte att han ställt det där, måste ha varit Even. Bakisångesten slår plötsligt som en mur mot honom och Isak sjunker ner i sängen igen. Sa han verkligen att Even var glad för att slippa ta hand om honom inför sina perfekta vänner? Och Even som blev alldeles tyst. Och nu är han inte här. Fan. Igen.

Det plingar till och Isak reagerar instinktivt på sin egen mobilsignal. Men den var ju borta? Han lyfter på huvudet och ser att den ligger på Evens sida av sängen. Isak fattar ingenting men han lyfter upp mobilen och ser flera missade samtal och meddelanden från igår.

23.20 **E ❤️ :**

_”Bby, jag är ute och röker i trädgården. Vi borde skaffa en trädgård någon gång. Du är ju grym på biologi så du fixar det lätt”_

00.07 **E ❤️ :**

_”Vi kan odla grönt. Som vi kan sälja så slipper du slita med fysiken. Eller när vi blir gamla, fuck pension”_

Isak får en klump i halsen som bara växer ju fler av Evens meddelanden som han läser. Meddelanden från lördagen som Isak helst vill radera från sitt medvetande.

01.05 **E ❤️ :**

_”Har du gömt dig i någon garderob eller? Hittar dig inte. Trodde jag dragit dig ur den. Puss och kom till mig nu så gör jag det igen baby”_

01.08 **E ❤️ :**

_”Ta tlf då :-) ”_

01.32 **E ❤️ :**

_”Bby, är du full och har tappat bort din mobil? Gillar dig mest”_

_\----_

Evens senaste meddelande säger att han hämtat Isaks mobil hos Magnus i morses. Isak hade tydligen tappat mobilen på toa. Even har inte skrivit något mer. Bara han inte sluter sig nu. De har ju bråkat tidigare men det är ju en annan sak när båda har lika skuld i vad som sägs. Isak lägger ner mobilen och kryper lite djupare under täcket. Han måste ta tag i det här nu, det är ju Evi. Mobilen plingar till igen. 

11.31 **E ❤️ :**

_”Ville inte väcka dig när jag gick nu. Behöver vara lite själv. Och nej, mina vänner är inte perfekta. Men älskar dig, skitsamma vad du tror att jag tror.”_

Klumpen i Isaks hals rinner över och han tar Evens kudde som en tröstekudde, kramar om. Den luktar ju Evi oavsett rökdoften.


	15. Söndag eftermiddag

”Kom hem” messar Isak till Evi.

För att dämpa det dåliga samvetet så har han städat hela lägenheten trots att han är bakis. Kört tre tvättar i maskinen och bytt lakan i sängen för han vill inte att örngotten ska lukta ångeströk. Rökmoln som han själv orsakat för att han inte kan säga hur han känner och så rinner det över på fyllan. De har ju haft det så himla fint så länge. Han blir så trött på sin egen osäkerhet ibland och att det är så mycket känslor att hantera hela tiden. Förr eller senare så träffar Even någon som är mycket bättre än honom och då är det kört. Så kan han ju sitta där själv och vara hur off han vill för ingen kommer ju bry sig om det.

Isak lägger sig på den nybäddade sängen och han måste ha somnat till för han vaknar av att Even går i ytterdörren.

”Hej” säger Isak försiktigt och sätter sig upp. Han vinkar till sig Even som står vid kökskarmen. ”Kom hit baby”. Even går mot honom och ställer sig framför så Isak får böja huvudet bakåt. Han faller ner mot sängen och sätter sin nakna fot mot Evens mage. Isak trycker till lite och försöker le ett avväpnande leende. ”Jag var dum igår.” Even tar tag i hans fot och stryker den försiktigt medan han svarar. ”Ja”. Even ler inte men han ser inte heller ut som han gjorde igår natt. 

”Du ville inte somna med mig.” säger Isak medan han sätter upp sin andra fot mot Evens mage. ”Nej.”, svarar Even. Han säger inget mer. Isak tar sats från tårna vilket är lätt att göra när de är i närkontakt med Evens händer, och allt han tänkt på bara rinner ur honom.

”Jag stod och visste inte om jag ville öppna ytterdörren för ett tag sen. Jag får sån noja över att jag tycker om dig så himla mycket och att jag ska fucka upp allting. För jag känner ju att jag gör det. Tänk om jag slutar tycka om dig för att jag gör det för mycket liksom. Eller om du träffar någon annan som är mycket bättre än jag. Alltså, tänk om du slutar vara kär i mig? Tänk om du står i hallen en dag och säger att du inte är kär i mig, Even!”

Han ropar nästan det sista, måste andas. Even ser på honom, mjukt, men säger ingenting medan han masserar Isaks fötter. Isak älskar att Evi låter honom prata till punkt när han behöver. 

Isak fortsätter i lugnare takt. ”För att jag är för jobbig och svartsjuk och har ett humör som gör att jag bara vill slåss ibland. Jag kan ju liksom inte få ut det jag känner på samma sätt som normala människor, utan det går ju bara åt helvete.”

Han måste andas igen. ”Jag saknar dig i skolan, Even. Blir liksom avundsjuk på dem som får lära känna dig. Jag är rädd för att du kommer tycka att jag inte hänger med när du har massa nya vänner som verkar sjukt schyssta liksom.”

Isak tystnar. 

”Fan Even, jag är ju rädd för allt.”


	16. Söndag kväll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack så mycket för fina kommentar och konstruktiv kritik! Hade glömt bort hur roligt det är att skriva...

Isak vet inte hur länge de har stått såhär, hans fötter mot Evis mage och händer som smeker. Men suget i magen som kändes som ett svart hål börjar ersättas med något luddigt och varmt trots att Even inte sagt något under hela hans bekännelse.

Even släpper sakta hans fötter och lägger sig på sidan bredvid Isak och drar honom tätt intill. ”Min Isak. Har du tänkt länge på detta?” säger han och drar sitt pekfinger över Isaks kind. ”Ett tag kanske, eller sen skolan började”, svarar Isak och försöker vara ärlig. ”Jag har inte velat oroa dig när det bara är mitt huvud som är helt fucked”.

”Du är inte fucked” säger Even och kysser honom på kinden. ”Du är många saker men inte det." Isak hänger inte med. ”Okej, tack, eller?” Even fortsätter. ”Missförstå mig rätt baby, du är så mycket du. Du är min bästa lögnmaster, min biologiguru, Isakyaki all night, behöver jag fortsätta eller?”. Even ler och kysser honom igen lätt på munnen. Isak tar emot. ”Haha, nä, kanske inte.” 

Even ser tankfull ut medan han kramar om Isak. ”Jag har inget bra svar för det du oroar dig för mer än att jag är här liksom. Och jag vet att du inte är rädd för allt. Du är ju en av de modigaste jag känner.”

Isak slappnar av i hela kroppen när Even svarar honom på riktigt. ”Det är modigt av dig att vara ihop med mig, eller med vem som helst egentligen, och jag vet inte, det skulle kanske vara konstigt om du aldrig var rädd för något liksom. Även om det skulle vara schysst om du försökte lära känna mina nya kompisar på riktigt och du inte samtidigt är rädd för att jag ska dra.”

”Mm”, Isak tänker. ”Förlåt för att jag sa sådär igår, det var jävligt dumt. Du förtjänade inte det.” Isak tittar på Even och kysser honom det mjukaste han kan på kinden. ”Tack. Men du är förlåten baby.” Det känns som Even ska fortsätta säga något samtidigt som han tittar upp i taket. ”Jag vet inte om jag liksom kan säga något som gör dig mindre orolig. Jag tänker att du innerst därinne vet att jag älskar dig och att jag mår så otroligt bra när jag får vara med dig. Sen att jag kan fucka upp när jag blir gira, det har ju inte med dig att göra.” Even tittar på honom igen och när Isak kontrar att han minsann är lika bra på att fucka upp själv småler Even. ”Isak, du behöver inte vara svartsjuk på andra. Du är ju liksom det finaste jag har och det blir aldrig klyschigt att säga så om dig för du är för bra för det. Sen att det finns massa andra människor i världen, det är ju bara att inse det, men jag har lärt mig av mina misstag också. Jag vill ju vara med dig.”

”Jag blev rädd att jag gjort dig sådär på riktigt arg när du inte ville somna med mig” säger Isak och stöttar huvudet i handen när han ser på Even. Hans Evi. Bästa. ”Jag var arg”, svarar Even. ”Men jag fattade inte vad det där kom ifrån eller vad jag hade gjort så jag försökte bara agera moget och hålla käften tills jag inte var förbannad längre. Rökte bara upp ett paket på balkongen istället.” Isak ler, ”Moget men dyrt då”. Even skrattar till. ”Ja”. Han fortsätter och sänker rösten, blir liksom allvarlig, ”Men seriöst Isak, du måste ju säga till om vad du tänker på, även om du är orolig för hur jag ska ta det. Det är ju bara du som kan känna det du känner eller hur? Men tror du liksom att jag ska bli ledsen över att du saknar mig på skolan? Eller att du är rädd för att du tycker om mig för mycket? Det är ju inte som att vi är tillbaka på ruta ett bara för att du funderar över grejer.”

Isak känner sig plötsligt lite generad över Evens lilla tal och mumlar ett nä. ”Kan vi inte vara överens om det då? Att försöka snacka innan det blir skit eller någon blir sårad. Team Evak liksom.” Isak börjar le brett, ”Team Evak, du slår på stort du alltså”. Even flinar tillbaks, ”Ja, men vad ska jag göra då? Har ju redan sålt konceptet till NRK.”

De ligger tysta ett tag och Isak har lagt sig tillrätta på Evens arm. Even som nu definitivt är Evi. Suget i magen är borta. Isak vet att det kommer dagar då det är tillbaka men känner sig helt okej redo för att ta fighten mot det då. Even har ju rätt, han måste berätta vad han tänker.

Even kramar om honom hårt och viskar i hans öra, ”och jag lovar att inte göra slut med dig i hallen. Tar vardagsrummet…” men hans ”Skämta baby” går över till ett rop när Isak trycker ner honom i madrassen halvvägs in i meningen. ”Du ska få för vardagsrum alltså.” säger Isak samtidigt som han sätter sig gränsle över honom och börjar knäppa upp hans skjorta.


End file.
